Blinding The Lights
by Blake0Tyler
Summary: Maybe she loves him and maybe she doesn't. Molly/Scorpius. Next Generation. One-Shot.


**A/N: So, ****I know it's been quite a while since I have written anything. I'm trying to pick it up again. This is definitely not my best, but there's more on the way. =) I'm also not a huge Molly/Scorpius shipper. But I heard this new song on the Dutch radio, called "At the disco" by Rachel Louise. And it doesn't even really have anything to do with the story, but somehow I sat down behind my computer and this was what came out of it. **

**I hope you all like it! Criticism and comments are highly appreciated! **

**Have a lovely day! – Lauren **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "At the disco" by Rachel Louise.**

:::

"_I can see you're the lights, they're blinding my eyes, they're blinding my sight and it feels so good to lose reality and not think of what I should be thinking about." _

_- At the disco – Rachel Louise - _

:::

He's definitely Rose's. He might belong to Dominique and maybe there's even the slightest little chance that he'll eventually end up with Lily.

But not with her. Never with her.

'Cause maybe she loves him and maybe she doesn't – but any way it will never work out.

:::

Sometimes she thinks they could have been the best of friends.

They could have grown up together, because her father used to work together with his mother and they kind of lived in the same area, so it would have been the perfect start. They could have met at the abandoned playground in the forest, because she'd been looking for a quiet spot to draw her sketches and he could have been angry at his father and in desperate need of a place to hide out. And she'd look up at him, sitting on the swings and say: "Hi there. What's your name?" and even though he usually didn't talk to girls, he'd reply anyway – "I'm Scorpius." – because this girl seemed like the type that wouldn't laugh at him. And she'd smile and he'd quickly add: "Weird name, huh?", running a nervous hand through his hair. And she'd grin back at him and say: "My name is Molly. I'm named after my _grandmother_…" And they'd laugh together and it would have been as easy as that.

She would have found out things that only a best friend will ever know. Like the fact that he was way better at climbing trees than she was, but that he always let _her_ win the game on purpose. That he loved looking at the stars, but that he was actually secretly afraid of being alone for too long in the dark. That his middle name was _Hyperion _and that he absolutely despised it, even though she'd tell him there was something lovelyabout it. That he loved playing Quidditch just as much as she did and that he sometimes wished he wasn't born in the pure-blood world of money and class and always, _always _proving that you're worthy enough to carry the name _Malfoy_.

He'd find out things about her as well. For instance that she loved nothing more than drawing, even though she wasn't as good as her twin sister Lucy, and that she had this great ambition to go and see the world someday. He'd found out that she was actually a little bit jealous of the way his parents gave him all the attention he needed, because in her family you pretty much had to _fight _to even get noticed. He'd learn that red was her favorite color in the whole wide world and that she'd been afraid of clowns ever since she'd been a little girl.

She'd be the first Weasley to get sorted into Slytherin, and he'd be the first Malfoy to get sorted into Ravenclaw, but it wouldn't even matter because best friends are forever, right?

It doesn't turn out that way, of course.

They don't become friends at the playground, they never tell each other anything, and Slytherins don't care about anyone else but themselves, so he doesn't even stand a chance.

She becomes friends with Nova Greengrass and Jonathan Zambini instead.

And from the first second he lays his eyes on Rose Weasley, the two of them are bound to be a duo forever.

And no one even knows.

:::

Sometimes she thinks they could have been more than friends.

They could have fallen in love over long, long years filled with secret midnight talks in empty corridors, trips to Hogsmeade together, snow fights in the backyard of his mansion. They'd be the kind of couple that people would remember later, thinking about how they had been running in circles around each other for like _forever, _but came together anyway. And they'd do their homework together and she would've gotten mad at him for trying to distract her with kisses, but she still wouldn't be able to resist him. She'd wish him good luck before his Quidditch matches and jump up in his arms right after his team had won the game. She'd wear his sweatshirt whenever she wanted to and he'd love it on her.

They'd also fight. They'd argue, they'd scream angry words at each other and break up over and over again. But a true love never dies and so he'd always come back to her eventually, apologizing – not because he thought she was right, but because she meant too much to him to risk losing. And she'd run her fingers through his blonde hair and he'd brush his lips over her collarbone and she'd love every single second of their time together.

He would have told her he loved her, completely out of the blue, a little nervous, caught up in the rush of his emotions and she'd feel all of her feelings for him exploding in her chest at once, and she'd _lovelovelovelovelove _him back with everything she had, because he was Scorpius and she was Molly, but from that moment on they'd be MollyAndScorpius, which meant she'd laugh and love and cry and feel like the greatest cliché in the world, just because of him.

They'd sleep together – first time for both of them – and she'd never forget for a single second how lucky she was for having him.

It doesn't turn out that way, of course.

They never go on trips to Hogsmeade and she never congratulates him on winning a Quidditch game and to be honest, no one will ever even _mention_ their names together in one sentence.

So she hangs out with pretty much every other boy in Hogwarts, loses her virginity to Jonathan Zambini (even though she knows that he's only doing it to make Nova jealous), and she pretends that it's actually love she's fallen into.

He's still Rose's, but at some point during fifth year she leaves him completely heartbroken and that's the moment Scorpius Malfoy stops believing in love all at once. Love's for fairy tales, not for reality.

And no one even knows.

:::

Sometimes, she thinks they could have lived their lives together.

He'd ask her to marry him on a blazing hot July night and she'd be so _extremely _in love with him, they'd run off to some far off place like Venice and get married in an instant. He'd wake up next to her for the rest of their lives and kiss her on her cheek and brush his fingers through her dark red curls and tickle her until she couldn't breath anymore. And she'd make him coffee in the morning and straighten his tie around his neck and stand up on her tiptoes to give him a goodbye kiss (even though he'd always try to turn it into more than that, which meant he would be late again for work and his hair would be a mess, but she loved it anyway, because it meant he was completely and entirely _hers_.)

They'd have a little baby boy together that would look exactly like him, but only with curly hair instead of straight and eyes as green as hers. They'd name him Luis, after one of the main characters in her favorite book of all time. And he'd look at this child – their child – like it was the most precious thing in his life. And they'd live in this small house, even though it was a little crappy, because there'd be a lake behind it and a swinging bench on the porch and roses in the garden. And they'd have a second child after a while, a girl this time, with _his _eyes and _her _hair color, and finally another little boy. And there'd be birthdays with birthday wishes and chocolate cake and pushing each other from the landing stage in the lake. And in the summer he'd take his sons sailing, while she stayed inside with her daughter to bake cookies and make sketches together and talk about boys and magic and lots of other nonsense. And all of it would finally feel like home.

It doesn't turn out that way, of course.

She's never been to Venice and she'll never live in a house next to a lake with him and her home is doesn't even look a bit like she imagined it.

She gets married to Lysander Scamander instead. It takes them a while, but eventually they just kind of agree on it, because it's easy and he's the only person in her life that's been kind of a constant factor. They don't have kids, because he's too busy with his Auror career, and she tells him she doesn't mind because she grew up in a big family anyway, so there will always be kids around no matter what. And at some point she almost believes herself.

He kind of vanishes out of her life after Hogwarts, so she doesn't really hear about him for a very long time. That is, until Dominique – not entirely unexpected – finally announces their wedding and she sits in the back and watches the two of them exchange their vows, briefly wondering how all of this would look if she had been the bride and the Venice night sky would have been the background.

And no one even knows.

:::

Sometimes she thinks the could have had their happily ever after together.

But it doesn't turn out that way, of course.

And maybe she loves him and maybe she doesn't, but all that is left are the broken swings of an abandoned playground that perhaps could have been the start of it all, if they had only known it at the time.


End file.
